


Black Leader

by TheDorkSide



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Spoilers, Swearing, he's also kind of sexist, light mentions of violence, poe is kind of an ass at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDorkSide/pseuds/TheDorkSide
Summary: Poe is worried about keeping his title as the 'Best Pilot in the Resistance'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed and it was written at 3am, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> Also, there ARE SPOILERS so PLEASE do not read this if you haven't seen TFA.

Poe Dameron – the best pilot in the Resistance. The pilot that took on a frigate and two Star Destroyers then lived to tell about it.

He’s also the only pilot in the Resistance with a planet-sized ego.

Now, Poe was modest, yes. But he would also brag and tell stories until everyone got tired of hearing them and left. The only people that were willing to listen and even pitch in their own war stories were Poe’s fellow crew members.

The story told more often than the others was when he ‘helped’ destroy Starkiller Base. He _did_ have help from his squadron, but he basically blew the thing up himself, with a little bit of inside help, of course. He would describe how his adrenaline was pumping, and how he maneuvered his Starfighter inside the planet-slash-superweapon.

“So, have you heard about the new pilot that General Organa recruited?”

Poe crawled out from under his X-Wing and looked at his close friend, Teddie (Ted). He was the only mechanic Poe trusted to touch Black One. His ship was like his baby; only him and Teddie could fix her up, no exceptions.

Poe scrunched his eyebrows together in thought, tossing the torch he’d been using back into the tool box. “No, actually, I haven’t. What’s their baggage?” He rummaged through the box, grabbed an older looking, decent sized wrench, and disappeared back under his ship.

“Rumor has it, they took down a whole fleet of TIE fighters by themselves. And they all but obliviated half a Star Destroyer. I think you might have to compete with this guy to keep your title as the best pilot, Dameron.” Ted leaned against Poe’s X-Wing as he spoke, only somewhat aware of his friend’s grunts and sighs of physical effort.

“That’s impressive. I don’t think they be much competition, though, Ted. Other pilots come and go, and I _still_ hold the title,” he spoke through clenched teeth. He was currently attempting to replace the hyperdrive motivator in the fusion thrust engine. The damn thing had practically gotten fried when he took a hit to the ventral side of his ship. Teddie would normally be the one to fix things like this, but Poe had lost their small battle of rock-paper-scissors…and he just really wanted to prove that he knew what he was doing.

“Careful that doesn’t get around to them, Poe. They might see it as a challenge.”

 

BB-8 suddenly came rolling up to the two men, squealing and beeping happily. He couldn’t sit still, wiggling back and forth as he reached out with his little grapple arm to grab Poe’s pantleg. He tugged, attempting to get his friend to follow him.  
  
“I’m a little busy, buddy,” he grunted, finally getting the singed and slightly melted bolt loose. “What is it?”

The droid beeped and whistled in an excited fashion, looking back and forth between his companion and the direction he came from. Poe rolled his eyes as a grin began to form on his face. “Alright, alright, calm down. I’ll come.”

With an excited squeal, BB-8 bolted back to where he came from, leaving Poe and Ted chuckling at the little droid’s antics. “You better get going before he comes back,” said Ted, moving from his leaning position to duck under the spacecraft and take the wrench from Poe, “I’ll finish.”  
  
“Thanks, I owe you,” Poe replied as he moved out from under his Starfighter and took off after his spherical-shaped friend.

 

By the time he caught up, he found BB-8 in huddled in with other members of the base’s crew. In the middle of the huddle was someone who currently had them entranced with a story that was – apparently – very interesting. As he got closer, he was able to pick up on what was being said.  
  
“-and even though I was in my ship, it was as if I was standing on the sun. The explosion was huge! To this day, though, I haven’t seen anything more devastatingly beautiful.”

“How did you make it out? It almost seems impossible,” one of the audience members asked.

“I almost didn’t. My fighter _did_ take a bit of the hit, but it wasn’t bad enough for me to have to land. When I did land, though, I had to get my girl fixed up. After I shut the engine off, I doubted it would’ve turned back on.”

Poe grinned to himself as he listened. ‘This must be them,’ he thought to himself as he listened and waited so he could meet his new rival.  
  
“Alright, that’s enough. Leave the poor girl alone.”

Poe’s head whipped around to look to the General, who was now coming to break up the small group. His eyes followed her as she passed, not once blinking. ‘Did she say _girl_?’

The group groaned but scattered to get back to work. General Organa was now speaking to the new recruit, that of whom Poe had just now been able to get a good look at.

This girl, the new pilot, was wearing the general off-duty apparel; light leather jacket, black shirt, dark brown pants, and boots. Beside her, a freshly made orange jumpsuit was neatly folded.

Poe blinked, his eyebrows scrunching together. He was skeptical. ‘This _can’t_ be them,’ he thought to himself.

As the General finished up their small conversation, Poe decided to make himself known. He strode up as General Organa was leaving, and at the same time, the girl decided to rise from her seat and grab her new flight gear.

“So, you’re the new guy, huh?”

The girl whipped around to find the source of her voice, and a sassy grin spread across her face. “Girl. And yeah, I am. Y/N Y/L/N, at your command,” she held her hand out to shake.

Slowly, Poe took hold of her hand and shook it. “I’m-“

“Poe Dameron, I know. I’ve heard stories.”

“Really?” Poe was surprised. He didn’t think his co-workers would be telling stories about him, seeing as they were so enthralled with what the new pilot was telling them. “Like what?”

Y/N’s grin grew as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Starkiller Base. You took out a whole planet. That’s impressive.”

A sudden wave of cockiness washed over him. “Yeah, I guess it is, isn’t it?”

She nodded and her gaze shifted. Poe could sense she was feeling a bit awkward. He cleared his throat, drawing her attention back to him. “I’ve heard some stories about you, too.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Taking out half a Star Destroyer is pretty impressive,” he said with a small grin. ‘But not as impressive as a _fucking_ _planet_.’ Poe's grin only grew.

 

He kept that last part to himself.

 

Y/N raised an eyebrow. “You don’t seem too impressed.”

“I am, it just-“

“It doesn’t seem realistic? Star Destroyers are big, but they’re not invincible.”

“No, it’s not that. I just…I don’t understand. You’re so young.”

“It’s because I’m female, right?”

“What? N-No! It’s not that you’re female! Hell, I know plenty of women who can fly. Not they’ve done anything that big! Because they haven’t! It’s just that I wasn’t expecting a _woman_ to be the new pilot that destroyed a whole _fucking fleet_ of TIEs by herself! Please, don’t think that I would  _ever_ -“

Giggling stopped Poe from rambling any further. He was now completely embarrassed of himself. He’s _never_ done that before. Ever. Why the hell couldn't he shut his mouth?

“You’re cute, you know that?”

 _Cute?_ He didn’t have anything to say. He just stared at her, his face red.

Y/N shook her head and ran a hand down her face as she began to walk past him and towards the runway. Poe’s eyes followed her, his body turning half way around. He watched as she turned around to look at him. “See you later, Black Leader,” she said with a small grin and a wink before turning back around marching out of the warehouse, hips swaying.

 _‘Damn,’_ Poe thought, as he watched her walk away. He unconsciously swallowed the saliva that was building up in his mouth.

He was taken out of this thoughts by a chuckle that came from his left. Teddie was walking up to him and shaking his head with a stupid grin on his face. He clapped a hand down on Poe’s shoulder. “That was _real_ smooth, Slick,” Ted said, and he couldn’t help but laugh as Poe’s face began to glow red.

“Shut up,” he said, rolling his eyes and pushing his friend’s hand off his shoulder as he went off to pout and fix his Starfighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!


End file.
